Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. JP2014-16530, JP2014-157382, JP2013-182157, JP2007-279226, and JP2013-205501 disclose optical fiber ribbons coupling a plurality of optical fibers each of which includes optical waveguides by means of a single core or two or more cores, which typically consist of a core and a cladding made of silica glass. In the optical fiber ribbons described in the these documents, a coupling member for coupling (adhering) the optical fibers adjacent to each other is intermittently arranged along a longitudinal direction of the optical fibers. JP2013-182157 further discloses that a tear strength of the coupling member is 1.5 to 21.0 gf (0.015 to 0.21 N) and a maximum thickness of the coupling member is 50 to 320 μm.